Setangkai Bunga
by Stoic-Deerflakes
Summary: Hanya dengan setangkai bunga penuh cinta, Luhan bisa mengetahui perasaan Sehun sesungguhnya. EXO Fic HunHan. BoysLove!


**Author : Deerflakes**

**Cast-Pairing : EXO Sehun - Luhan**

**Genre : Officially absurd**

**Disclaimer:**

**This plot and story is mine. But, EXO's belong to SM Ent and themselves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO | SM Entertanment©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Meskipun keindahan senja kini menggantikan posisi langit biru, namun Luhan tidak berminat untuk meninggalkan kegiatannya, bergelut dengan bunga di taman samping rumahnya. Karena ketertarikannya pada tanaman hias dan kecintaannya dengan berbagai macam bunga, Luhan seringkali lupa diri dan merasa hidupnya diperuntukkan hanya untuk flora-flora indah yang menakjubkan di muka bumi ini.

Senandung kecil nan merdunya mengusir sunyi di alam temaram cahaya itu, seolah menemani Luhan yang menata rimbunan melatinya sembari mendalami setiap kenikmatan dari wanginya si bunga.

Namun, senandung yang membelai telinga itu harus terhenti lantaran si pemuda cantik menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari luar pagar pembatas taman bunganya.

"Permisi?" ujar suara agak cempreng, diselingi bunyi 'ting-ting-ting' yang tak lain ketukan di pagar berbahan besinya.

Karena tak ada orang lain yang ada di sekitar dan yang ada di dekat situ, Luhan yakin bahwa 'seseorang' itu sedang berbicara padanya. Ia pun mendekati pagar dengan rasa penasaran akan suara –dia mengeluarkan pendapat –pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya dari bunga tersayang.

"Ya? Ada apa?" balas Luhan dengan nada lembutnya. Salah satu pribadi yang disukai banyak orang.

Meski keremangan petang membuat Luhan tak dapat menangkap rupa pemuda itu, Luhan hanya bisa berkesimpulan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini menggunakan jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang lumayan kurus, lebih tinggi dari Luhan sendiri dan style rambut yang diacak –siluetnya sih seperti itu.

5 menit kemudian, barulah si pemuda tinggi bersuara,

"Bolehkah aku meminta beberapa tangkai bunga dari tamanmu? Aku membutuhkannya, kumohon," terdengar jelas nada meminta yang terselip diantara datar suaranya. Dahi Luhan berkerut samar –heran.

"Bunga apa?" tanyanya

"Apa saja, terserah." sahut si pemuda cepat

Luhan tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

'bagaimana kalau penjahat yang sedang mencari peluang?'

Lubuk paling dalamnya membantah pikiran logis Luhan, membuat dia memutuskan keputusan final untuk membantu lantaran pemuda itu tampak sangat membutuhkan.

"Hm, baik. Tunggulah sebentar," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum, meskipun ia percaya kalau orang itu takkan bisa menikmati senyumannya, dan berlalu untuk mencari bunga yang cocok.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Luhan kembali ke pagar dan menemukannya masih terpaku di tempat semula. Padahal, ia mengira si pemuda sudah pergi karena bosan menunggu. Lampu tamannya yang temaram dan sinar bulan yang bersembunyi dibalik awan gelap tak banyak membantu Luhan untuk melihat secara jelas, hanya menyorot sosok itu ditengah gelapnya malam.

Tangan mungil Luhan disodorkan ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke atas pagar yang tingginya hanya sebatas hidung Luhan, dan di tangan itu ada tiga tangkai tulip kuncup –masing-masing kuning, merah jambu dan merah –, tiga tangkai lili dan setangkai bunga matahari kecil.

"Ini" ucap Luhan pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Perlahan, Luhan bisa melihat tangan itu menyambut bunga darinya dan jari mereka bersentuhan lembut.

Luhan seakan mendapat kejutan listrik yang entah kenapa amat disukainya dan memacu kerja jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Oh, tak pernah selama ini ia merasa bahwa pipinya terbakar, padahal malam.

"Wah, terima kasih, ya!" ucap si pemuda misterius dengan nada riang, dan itu cukup membuat Luhan puas bisa menolong orang lain. Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa mengatur kinerja tubuhnnya yang berlawanan.

"O-oh! Ehm. Y-ya…umm sama-sama!" See? Bahkan tutur katanya tidak teratur.

Setelah meyakinkan pendengarannya tentang gema langkah kaki yang menjauh di jalanan aspal, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati rimbunan melati dimana ia meninggalkan peralatan berkebunnya tadi sambil menghela nafas. Sadar sudah malam dan juga teriakan Kyungsoo, sahabat yang tinggal bersamanya untuk makan malam membuat Luhan segera membereskan semuanya.

Namun baru saja memulai langkah pertama memasuki pintu, suara seseorang lagi-lagi menghentikan gerakannya dan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hei, hei. Tunggu! Kemarilah!"

Sepertinya pemuda tadi, karena frekuensi suaranya sama. Luhan melangkah kembali mendekati pagar.

"Ya? Ada apa?" kalimat yang sama yang Luhan ucapkan dengan nada yang sama meskipun disertai keheranan.

"Terima kasih untuk bungamu tadi, aku merasa sangat terbantu! Ini, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, mohon diterima!"

Sang pemuda menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan dia terpaku pada setangkai bunga mawar yang –samar-samar –berwarna merah muda. Ragu-ragu, tangan Luhan menerima bunga itu dengan hati-hati karena takut tertusuk duri, kulit mereka bersentuhan dan lagi-lagi listrik tegangan rendah itu mengengatnya, meskipun terasa aneh karena tangan pemuda itu dingin.

"Ah, ya" balas Luhan pelan, masih melamun pada mawar yang kini berpindah tempat di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit si pemuda tinggi itu. Luhan tersadar dan tersenyum, membalasnya dengan kalimat riang juga lambaian tangan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Pemuda itu berlalu, dan Luhan bisa menyaksikan sinar bulan yang memantulkan sosoknya yang perlahan menjauh dan hilang dibalik gelap.

Ternyata, ada kertas yang dilipat dua juga diikat dengan pita pada tangkai berduri seolah melindungi sang mawar dari siapapun yang berniat mengganggu. Pelan tapi pasti, Luhan membuka kertas itu dan berterima kasih kepada sang bulan yang memberikan terangnya untuk membantunya melihat beberapa patah kata yang tertulis indah,

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu_

_Oh Sehun_

Luhan mengerang sebal pada jantungnya yang kembali berdetak lebih kencang dan pipinya yang kembali memanas. Oh Sehun, kakak tingkat yang sejak lama diidolakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan suaranya dasar bodoh, Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bila Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Luhan berniat menemui Sehun esok hari untuk membalas perasaan sang kakak tingkat.

"Luhaaaan! Kenapa kau lama sekaliii?! Aku lelah menunggu!" teriak Kyungsoo yang bergema memecah keheningan malam disekitar.

"Tunggu sebentaaar!" sahut Luhan.

Pemuda mungil itu mengambil sekop, dan berjongkok untuk menggali lubang tak jauh dari pagar. Tangan kecilnya memegang tangkai mawar dengan hati-hati, lalu memasukkannya secara perlahan ke lubang yang telah ia buat dan menutupnya dengan tanah lagi. Luhan tersenyum kecil, kembali menenteng sekop, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Luhan berjalan pulang ke rumah setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Sedikit kecewa karena dia tak melihat tubuh jangkung Sehun di gedung jurusan Seni Tari yang bersebelahan dengan gedung jurusan Luhan. Dia juga meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membeli beberapa bibit bunga dan beberapa tangkai lavender untuk mengganti bunga yang telah layu dikamarnya dan kamar Kyungsoo.

Diperjalanan pulang, telinga Luhan menangkap sebuah percakapan dari tiga orang pemuda yang benar-benar membuat jantung Luhan seakan melompat dari sarangnya.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius, Tao! Sehun meninggal dunia kemaren sore, ibuku saja datang ke rumahnya untuk berkabung."

"Memangnya apa penyebab Sehun meninggal, Kai?"

"Dia terkena serangan jantung saat latihan dance, Kris. Padahal, Sehun bilang dia sudah mempersiapkan tarian itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan"

"Luhan? Pemuda cantik jurusan Fotografi itu?"

"Iya, meskipun ibunya sudah melarangnya keras untuk melakukan kegiatan berat"

"Wah, begitu ya? Kami turut berduka cita. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Sehun sekarang? Pasti orangtuanya sangat kehilangan."

"Baiklah, kita mampir untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga."

.

Langkah demi langkah Luhan semakin cepat, mengabaikan sendi-sendinya yang ngilu dan rasa lelah hati dan pikirannya. Air mata terus mengalir, tak peduli sudah menabrak pejalan lain, dan dia hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah.

"Luhan kau –"

Luhan mendobrak pintu rumahnya brutal, tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang terkejut dan kakinya membawanya ke arah taman samping rumah dan berakhir dengan tubuh kaku membatu menyaksikan hal yang seolah fantasi tak nyata dan menggebu.

Sosok Sehun disebelah tanaman bunga mawar merah muda yang entah kenapa tumbuh amat cepat, serta berbunga indah. Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, matanya memandang teduh dan mulutnya mengucapkan kata _'aku mencintaimu' _untuk terakhir kali sebelum angin lembut membawa dirinya pergi secara perlahan dari mata Luhan. Samar, dan akhirnya menghilang diiringi isak tangis Luhan yang terdengar pilu.

* * *

**-END-**


End file.
